Étrange paradis
by Maiween
Summary: Deux perdus ne font pas un sauvé. Ou quand l'élite de la Shinra rencontre un jeune homme aussi en proie à ses démons intérieurs, et qui cherche désespérément à donner un sens à sa vie. S'en suit l'histoire d'amour la plus chaotique et tordue que Gaia ait jamais connue. YAOI CloudXSeph.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Final Fantasy ne m'appartient pas, et heureusement, sinon ce serait un joyeux bordel ! (prenez ça dans le sens que vous voulez).

J'ai eu un coup de speed et j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic. Enjoy ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

_Deux perdus ne font pas un sauvé. Ou quand l'élite de la Shinra rencontre un jeune homme aussi en proie à ses démons intérieurs, et qui cherche désespérément à donner un sens à sa vie. S'en suit l'histoire d'amour la plus chaotique et tordue que Gaia ait jamais connue. YAOI CloudXSeph._

**Étrange paradis**

_Chapitre 1. Des rêves, désillusions, une tasse de café et un chevalier._

Ces derniers temps, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Avant, c'était facile, il ne se posait pas de questions. Il partait en guerre quand on lui demandait de jouer au soldat. Il remplissait des dossiers quand on lui demandait d'effectuer les taches administratives nécessaires. Il apparaissait en public et montrait la grandeur de la Shinra à la face du monde quand on le lui demandait. Il ne se posait pas de questions.

Mais ces derniers temps, il commençait à se demander où cela le menait. Quel était exactement le sens de sa vie, à part être le jouet de la plus grande entreprise que le monde ait jamais portée ? Et d'où lui venaient ces questionnements, cette crise existentielle ? Il ne savait pas, mais cela le gênait. Il n'aimait pas que sa vie si bien rangée soit ainsi bouleversée. Ça l'énervait, et ça lui faisait peur. Lui qui affichait un masque de marbre, un contrôle total en toute circonstance commençait à se fissurer et honnêtement, il fallait vite trouver une solution, maintenant, tout de suite.

Sephiroth se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, un rapport concernant la dernière campagne de guerre de la Shinra ouvert sur son bureau, à peine annoté. Ces pérégrinations mentales recommençaient, et il savait que pour un moment il ne pourrait pas être complètement opérationnel, ce qui faisait naître en lui un sentiment d'effroi qui allait vite devenir insoutenable. Soupirant intérieurement, il se leva et alla se chercher un café. La journée allait être longue, comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée dernièrement.

* * *

Le jeune homme était allongé sur l'herbe, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. L'entrainement qu'il venait de terminer n'avait pas été une mince affaire, loin de là : il était plus petit et plus frêle que ses autres camarades et avait du mal à tenir la cadence. Il lui fallait constamment fournir des efforts supplémentaires pour rester dans la moyenne. Il se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à valoir quelque chose en tant que soldat.

En fait, il commençait sérieusement à se demander si il arriverait un jour à valoir quelque chose tout court. Lorsqu'il observait ses compagnons, ceux-ci ne se posaient pas trente-six mille questions : leurs vies semblaient déjà toutes tracées ; ils s'entrainaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour espérer atteindre les rangs d'élite des SOLDATS, et si ce n'était pas le cas, ils s'engageraient dans l'infanterie ou se reconvertiraient pour effectuer des tâches plus administratives. Certains pensaient même à l'éventualité de retourner dans leur ville natale et oublier leur rêve de soldat pour mener une existence rangée au milieu de femme et enfants. Rien que d'y penser, Cloud en avait la nausée. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais retourner à Nibelheim. Cela équivaudrait à un échec total, à une démission de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas retrouver tous les gens avec lesquels il avait passé une enfance médiocre, coincé au milieu des montagnes, avec la sensation constante d'étouffer. Certes, il y avait là bas sa mère et Tifa – il n'y avait toujours eu que sa mère et Tifa ; mais il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à vivre en fonction d'elles, en se reposant uniquement sur le fait de vivre à leurs côtés. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça. Ça n'était simplement _pas possible_. Il était venu à Midgar pour oublier, pour commencer enfin à vivre pour lui-même ; c'était la ville où tous ses rêves s'étaient cristallisés. Rien que pour ça, il se devait de rester.

C'était une bien maigre consolation : il avait toujours l'impression désespérante d'être au point mort. Et il sentait que son manque de capacités le conduisait doucement à l'échec. C'était pas faute d'essayer, pourtant : là où ses camarades prenaient du repos et se détendaient entre eux, il partait courir et se renforcer avec tous les moyens mis à disposition par la Shinra. Malgré ça, son rêve d'entrer au SOLDAT lui apparaissait bien utopique. Misère. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, au juste ?

* * *

Sephiroth regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain où les premières années s'entrainaient. Ce qu'il vit là le laissa étrangement indifférent : une trentaine de jeunes hommes à peine sortis de l'enfance, répétant des exercices qu'il avait lui-même maintes fois répétés, concentrés sur l'unique but d'atteindre le saint Graal que la Shinra avait à leur offrir : les rangs du SOLDAT. Leurs visages se renvoyaient la même expression de détermination un peu idiote, la même lueur d'espoir qu'il n'avait jamais eue et qui le laissait perplexe. Beaucoup d'entre eux allaient finir dans l'infanterie et se feraient tuer dans les années à venir, sans gloire ni honneur, au cour d'une mission mineure qui nécessiterait des pertes « _indispensables mais secondaires_ ». Sephiroth bu une gorgée de café.

Quelque chose de jaune en mouvement attira son regard. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un chocobo qui courrait au loin mais, en focalisant son attention sur cette petite tache de lumière, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme en proie à un exercice d'équilibre particulièrement grotesque : le jeu consistait à poser sa tête à l'extrémité d'un bâton planté au sol, puis de tourner rapidement autour dudit bâton en gardant la tête posée dessus. La position était absolument ridicule, et Sephiroth se demanda brièvement si certaines épreuves n'étaient pas mises en place dans le seul but d'humilier les candidats, sous couvert dans ce cas précis « _d'apprendre à résister à de violentes secousses et à ne pas perdre l'équilibre_ ». Il vit le pauvre bougre relever la tête, le teint un peu verdâtre, puis lentement se mettre à trottiner d'une façon pathétique, tanguant dangereusement. Le jeune homme se baissa quelques pas plus loin, les mains crispées sur son estomac, et rendit l'intégralité de son petit déjeuner au milieu du terrain. Des esclaffements se firent entendre et certains eurent même l'indécence de pointer le malheureux du doigt. Un instructeur approchait déjà à grands pas de la scène.

- DISPERSION !

Le calme retomba et chacun fit mine de retourner à ses occupations, tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas louper une miette de l'échange qui allait suivre.

L'instructeur se planta devant la créature recroquevillée, en bombant le torse. Il affichait un tel regard de mépris et de dégoût que Sephiroth se demanda s'il n'allait pas renvoyer l'aspirant soldat sur le champ, sans autre forme de procès.

- Ton nom, cadet.

La voix qui lui répondit fut si faible que Sephiroth, même avec ses sens ultra développés, ne put saisir la réponse.

- PLUS FORT CADET !

- Strife, monsieur.

L'instructeur frappa le jeune homme au visage si soudainement que ce dernier en resta bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Sephiroth prit une autre gorgée de café.

- GARDE A VOUS !

Le soldat obtempéra. Un autre coup vint compléter le premier, sur l'autre joue cette fois. Quelques ricanements fusèrent.

- ET C'EST SERGENT, CADET !

- Pardonnez-moi, sergent, balbutia le jeune homme.

L'instructeur détailla les traits du malheureux pendant quelques secondes, une expression méchante sur le visage. Le cadet gardait les yeux baissés, les joues rouges, et Sephiroth pouvait pratiquement entendre sa supplication muette de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre à cet instant précis.

- Écoute moi bien, cadet. Je sais pas qui a eu la connerie de penser que tu pourrais devenir troufion, mais laisse moi te dire une chose, c'est que moi vivant, il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive. Tu pourrais éventuellement avoir l'honneur de servir la Shinra en tant que femme de réconfort, parce qu'avec ta dégaine, il suffirait qu'on te foute une robe pour que tu sois confondu avec une bonne femme.

L'homme se rapprocha du visage du cadet, l'air menaçant.

- T'as rien à faire ici. T'as même pas l'ombre d'une chance de réussir. Laisse moi deviner, tu t'es monté la tête tout seul avec ces histoires de SOLDAT, hmm ? Je suis sûr que tu t'astiquais le jonc en reluquant des photos du Général dans ton petit bled pourri.

Une lueur d'idolâtrie passa dans les yeux des autres soldats (et au grand dam de Sephiroth, dans ceux de l'instructeur) à l'évocation du mot « Général », et ce dernier soupira intérieurement pour la cinquième fois de la matinée. En bas, le cadet passa d'un teint verdâtre au cramoisi en l'espace d'une demie seconde. Sephiroth vit son menton trembler dangereusement et se fit la promesse que si ce nigaud se mettait à pleurer, il descendrait lui-même lui dire de retourner dans les jupons de sa mère.

- Tu viens de salir une des propriétés de la Shinra en nous versant ton dégueuli. Corvée de ménage pour les deux semaines à venir. Mais d'ici là, j'espère que tu auras l'intelligence de présenter toi-même ta démission au Général, avec pour motif, je cite : « je suis trop stupide et trop faible pour être sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'aussi prestigieux ».

Ce fut à Sephiroth d'avoir la nausée. Le cadet pâlit. Était-ce humainement possible de passer par autant de teintes différentes en si peu de temps ?

- Hors de ma vue, dégage.

- Mais…mais qu'est ce que je vais faire, sergent ? Balbutia craintivement le jeune homme.

- Tu te démerdes, mais pour aujourd'hui, je veux plus te voir !

La mine déconfite et complètement sonné, le petit blond se retourna et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, l'air vraiment abruti. L'excitation retomba sur le terrain et les autres apprentis soldats recommencèrent à s'entrainer sérieusement, sous l'œil scrutant de l'instructeur.

Sephiroth s'éloigna de la fenêtre en finissant son café.

* * *

Voilà, ça recommençait. Se faire descendre par l'instructeur avec le menton qui tremble et confirmer auprès de tous son statut de victime, se rediriger la queue entre les jambes vers les vestiaires avec la brulante envie de pleurer et la gorge nouée, se recroqueviller encore dans son coin pour lâcher les digues et souffrir en silence en attendant que les autres reviennent se changer, en se chargeant au passage d'en rajouter une couche niveau moqueries et brimades...C'était une malédiction. C'était une putain de malédiction. A Nibelheim, ça se passait déjà à peu de choses près comme ça. Oh, regardez, c'est petit Cloud qui ressemble à une fille. Oh, regardez, c'est le larbin de Tifa ! Oh, attention, petit Cloud sort les griffes, il faut le calmer !

Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça, au juste ? Gaia en soit témoin, il essayait juste de se fondre dans la masse, de se convaincre lui-même qu'il était parfaitement adapté et capable de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Le plus rageant était que l'instructeur avait raison : si il voulait faire partie de la crème de la crème, c'était grâce à Sephiroth. Ou plutôt à cause de lui.

Il avait suivi les exploits de l'homme depuis le début, avec une passion infaillible et une admiration sans cesse renouvelée. Petit, il découpait les nombreuses photos du général dans la gazette locale pour les garder précieusement dans une boite rangée sous son lit, et il vénérait chacune d'elle comme s'il s'était agi d'un trésor inestimable. Cet homme était son rêve vivant : la concrétisation de tout ce qu'il voulait être, de tout ce qu'il voulait accomplir. A ses incroyables compétences techniques s'ajoutait une beauté irréelle, troublante, qui faisait se courber même les plus hauts dirigeants de ce monde ; toute chose et tout être paraissait écœurant et terne en comparaison. Oh comme il rêvait d'atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de cette perfection ! Oh comme il s'était euphorisé à l'idée de marcher dans ses pas, d'avoir l'espoir qu'un jour il pourrait graviter sur la même orbite ! Oh comme il rendrait sa mère fière, et quelle douce vengeance cela serait auprès de tous ceux qui l'avaient moqué !

Cloud eut un hoquet amer. Les rêves n'étaient rien. Ils étaient le poison de l'existence, en faisant miroiter inlassablement des fantasmes qui rendaient fous une fois qu'on avait retrouvé un peu de lucidité. Le paradoxe de la chose était risible et tragique.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et laissa les larmes rouler contre ses joues.

* * *

Cloud entendit le bruit lointain d'un loquet de porte qu'on ouvre, et il s'éveilla brusquement, un peu à l'ouest. De la bave finissait de sécher sur son menton, et ses articulations lui faisaient mal ; nul doute qu'il s'était endormi après avoir broyé du noir suite aux critiques du sergent. Un vent de panique s'empara de lui à l'idée de voir bientôt surgir les autres aspirants soldats, venus se doucher et se changer suite à l'entrainement, et tous ses sens se mirent instinctivement en alerte. Cependant, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, et pendant lesquelles seul le bruit de quelques pas tranquilles se fit entendre, Cloud comprit que l'entrainement n'était pas terminé et qu'une seule et unique personne venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il resta immobile et tenta d'analyser ce qu'il entendait. La personne à qui appartenait cette démarche allait d'un pas confiant, et Cloud l'imaginait aisément les mains dans les poches. Les arrêts qu'elle effectuait et le bruissement caractéristique de vêtements qu'on déplace lui indiquèrent qu'elle était certainement en train de chercher quelque chose. Il se donna une grande inspiration et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Les mouvements cessèrent.

- Ohé, ya quelqu'un ?

La voix était jeune et portait une sonorité…enjouée. Oui, c'était ça. Cet homme demandait si il y avait quelqu'un d'une voix enjouée. Cloud ne comprit pas trop pourquoi, mais cela le mit en confiance et il décida de se dévoiler à l'homme mystère.

La personne qui se trouvait maintenant face à lui portait une coiffure pour le moins étrange. Ce fut la première chose que remarqua Cloud et il pensa « _on dirait mes cheveux version dark_». Une multitude de pics partaient dans toutes les directions en défiant les lois de la gravité, et seules quelques mèches restaient sagement en place et encadraient un visage flatteur et juvénile. Le regard de Cloud se posa sur deux grands yeux rieurs et pétillants, d'un bleu foncé qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez personne, et qu'il ne pensait pas possible de voir chez quelqu'un. Assurément, cette personne avait gagné au jeu de la loterie génétique. La seconde position plus précisément, étant donné que la première revenait à Sephiroth…Mais Sephiroth était-il seulement humain ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela l'évinçait d'office de la compétition, ce n'était pas…

Un petit pouffement étouffé le coupa dans ses pérégrinations mentales. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Excuse moi, mais tu me regardes depuis trente secondes avec une expression entre l'abrutissement et la pâmoison. Ceci dit, c'est souvent l'effet que je fais auprès de mes interlocuteurs !

Cette voix avait quelque chose de chaleureux, pensa Cloud. Puis il assimila ce que l'homme venait de dire et il fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de me faire les gros yeux, continua ce dernier d'un air rieur.

Il s'avança vers Cloud et lui tendit une main que le cadet prit assez timidement. La poignée fut amicale. Cloud commençait à se sentir un peu mieux.

- J'm'appelle Zack ! Je viens de passer au deuxième grade du programme SOLDAT et laisse moi te dire que si tu comptes un jour rejoindre l'élite, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge, mon pote !, se présenta « Zack » en rigolant avec un clin d'œil et un sourire colgate.

Cette déclaration eut deux effets pour le moins antagonistes chez le cadet blond : le premier, c'est qu'il resta complètement interdit et émerveillé à l'idée qu'il était actuellement en train de parler de façon aussi naturelle et détachée à un soldat aussi gradé, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible durant toute sa misérable existence. Une palette d'émotions euphoriques le traversèrent successivement (ou en même temps, il n'aurait pas su dire) : il se sentait flatté, mais aussi timide, mais aussi spécial, et évidemment, cela lui donnait d'autant plus envie de lier connaissance avec ce fort sympathique dénommé Zack, si bien qu'il devait se contenir pour ne pas afficher un sourire complètement niais et tenir son bras des deux mains pour ne pas le laisser partir. Le deuxième effet, l'effet « kiss cool » ou ascenseur émotionnel, fut qu'il se rendit compte que lui-même n'arriverait certainement jamais à un tel niveau, et tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire jusqu'à présent, les moqueries dans l'enfance, les brimades de ses compagnons d'armée, les critiques acerbes des instructeurs, tout ceci lui revint d'un coup en plein visage, et il eut littéralement l'impression de se prendre une claque monstrueuse. Et cette claque fit très mal. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux, et menacer à tout instant de se déverser le long de ses joues.

Zack sentit immédiatement le malaise puisque son expression changea du tout au tout : la mine réjouie et avenante se transforma en un mélange de terreur et de sensibilité non feinte, et il demanda affolé :

- Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état ! Tu vas pas pleurer, dis ?!

…Et là, ce fut vraiment la goutte de trop, l'élément déclencheur. Cloud éclata en sanglot et ne se préoccupa plus de savoir si les autres apprentis soldats allaient le voir, si Zack, aussi sympathique fut-il, allait reporter son craquage à ses supérieurs, si cela le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de faible et d'inadapté, non, tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il se laisse complètement aller à ce déversement de frustration, d'espérances vaines et de solitude, parce que vraiment, si il n'avait vraiment aucune chance de finir un jour comme Zack, et bien il n'en avait strictement plus rien à taper.

* * *

Zack était en panique. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été confronté à ce genre de situation. Ah, il était beau le programme SOLDAT de la Shinra, qui ne vous expliquait même pas comment réagir face à une personne complètement au bout du rouleau, et fragile au point de laisser éclater sa tristesse aux yeux d'un parfait inconnu ! La pauvre chose qui était en train de se tarir en face de lui ne semblait pas être sur le point de vouloir s'arrêter, et Zack poussa un soupir intérieurement, de compassion ou de lassitude, il n'aurait pas trop su dire. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à s'occuper de cet apprenti troufion en plein burn out, rien ne l'obligeait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, à lui proposer une oreille attentive, une épaule et des tapotements dans le dos pour qu'il se sente mieux, il y avait surement des personnes plus qualifiées et plus impliquées que lui pour effectuer ce genre de choses, et puis merde, Seph lui avait demandé de rapporter un document, alors pourquoi il restait planté là comme un idiot à pas savoir quoi faire, hein ? Et d'ailleurs, c'était quoi le problème de Sephiroth, aussi ? Il paraissait encore plus lugubre et renfermé qu'à l'accoutumée, si c'était possible. _Zack mon pote, recentre toi, tu pars en vrille là !_

Zack compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et sans réfléchir davantage, saisit le jeune homme par le bras.

- Écoute, je peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu vas venir avec moi, boire un bon chocolat chaud et me raconter ce qui ne va pas au point de te faire pleurer comme une madeleine. Ok ?

Le blond sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits et acquiesça misérablement, plus par dépit et parce qu'il ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire d'autre, pensa Zack, que par réelle envie, et rien que de voir ces pauvres petits yeux bleus de chien battu embués de larmes le regarder comme si il était le messie suffit au jeune homme pour lui confirmer qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en décidant de s'occuper de lui. Le gosse était plutôt adorable et avait définitivement besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

_Et tant pis si Seph va attendre avant de pouvoir récupérer son dossier. Il a qu'à venir le chercher lui-même, cette feignasse ! _


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon ben on dirait bien que je suis partie pour faire une fic à rallonge, lol...Merci pour vos reviews (n'hésitez pas à en poster) et ENJOY !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Des confessions, débats, et une mystérieuse requête._

L'appartement de Zack était un mignon petit deux pièces, aménagé de façon à ce que la fenêtre de la chambre donne vue sur un coin de Midgar relativement épargné par le bruit causé par la circulation urbaine perpétuelle. Autrement dit, Zack était plutôt bien tombé. La plupart des membres du SOLDAT de troisième et deuxième grade habitaient des immeubles en périphérie de la ville et se rendaient au complexe via les transports en commun. Comme la majorité d'entre eux ne gagnait pas assez d'argent durant les missions pour pouvoir s'acheter leur propre appartement où bon leur semblait, ils se retrouvaient groupés dans des logements alloués par la Shinra à des tarifs fortement préférentiels - les Turks, mieux lotis, avaient également leur propre espace plus proche du centre ville. Cette solution convenait à tous : les soldats étaient logés à des prix défiant toute concurrence, assez proche de leur lieu de travail, et la Shinra savait où trouver ses hommes en cas de problème, exerçant ainsi une sorte de mainmise sur ces derniers.

Les membres d'élite, du premier grade, avaient droit à des appartements de haut standing au sein même de la tour Shinra, à des étages qui donnaient le vertige, et strictement privés, accessibles uniquement par ascenseur grâce à des pass spéciaux. Il s'agissait de véritables petits palaces de modernité, avec des vues imprenables sur l'immensité de la ville et ses environs. Mais cet espace et ce confort esthétique étaient contrebalancés par le manque de liberté totale auxquels devaient se soumettre les plus hauts gradés, constamment obligés de rester sur leur lieu de travail, sous la surveillance directe de la Shinra.

…Quant aux cadets…ils étaient entassés dans des espèces de bâtisses grisâtres en béton, regroupées le plus loin possible de la tour centrale – donc du gratin – mais comprises tout de même dans le complexe, et entourées des terrains d'entraînement à l'air libre des soldats. Des perspectives enchanteresses lorsque, le matin, Cloud ouvrait ses volets, les yeux encore pétris de sommeil, en s'attendant à retrouver les montagnes abruptes aux sommets enneigés de son village natal. Les paysages et l'air frais de Nibelheim lui manquaient, malgré leur petit côté oppressant.

- On avait diiiiit…chocolat chaud.

Zack disparut dans la cuisine et bientôt Cloud entendit le bruit de tasses qu'on manipule. Le brun revint dans la pièce après avoir mis le lait à chauffer.

- Ba alors, qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ? Tu peux virer mes affaires du canapé si c'est ça qui te gêne.

Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'appartement du brun était un modèle de rangement. Plusieurs vêtements trainaient un peu partout en petits tas, ainsi que pas mal de cd et de dvd, et des feuilles de cours, qui auraient du se trouver sur le bureau – lui-même parsemé de bouquins en vrac – étaient disposées _stratégiquement _à terre, comme si Zack préférait étudier assis sur son parquet qu'en face du meuble prévu à cet effet. Le blond eut un petit sourire. Le tout donnait une impression chaleureuse de vie, du je-m'en-foutisme caractéristique des étudiants.

- Hem, oui, désolé, c'est un peu le foutoir, j'ai pas trop le temps de ranger avec le programme…

Le cadet secoua la tête l'air de dire « c'est pas grave ».

- C'est moi qui suis désolé pour…

- Alors là Cloud, c'est même pas la peine !, coupa le SOLDAT en rigolant, tu n'as pas arrêté de t'excuser tout le long du trajet. Bon, assieds toi, on va parler de ça sérieusement.

Le blond obtempéra. Zack s'assit sur une chaise face à lui, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire si c'est trop personnel. Je veux juste savoir si je peux t'aider d'une quelconque façon.

Le cadet resta quelques secondes silencieux, à simplement observer son vis-à-vis d'un air un peu perdu, et poussa finalement un soupir en fermant les yeux. Il avait vraiment envie de faire confiance à Zack. Depuis trois semaines qu'il était ici, c'était la seule personne qui s'était un tant soi peu intéressée à lui, qui lui avait témoigné des signes de gentillesse. Ses compagnons du programme manifestaient, au mieux, de l'indifférence ou du mépris, au pire, de l'animosité. Il s'était déjà retrouvé plaqué contre des murs à subir les insultes de lourdauds en manque de sensations fortes, et avec le besoin de déverser leur frustration sur quelqu'un. Et le blond était la cible parfaite : chétif et sans répartie. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à ses supérieurs ou à l'un de ses camarades ; il éprouvait de la honte, non seulement de servir de défouloir à des brutes épaisses, mais également de ne pas être capable de se défendre dans ce genre de situation, de rester complètement paralysé. Un autre à sa place aurait rendu les coups, et l'histoire aurait été finie. Mais lui ? Il ne pouvait simplement pas, c'était impossible. Quelque chose le bloquait, et c'était terrifiant : comment pouvait-il espérer devenir un soldat convenable s'il n'était même pas capable de se protéger et de s'affirmer?!

Zack du sentir la tempête qui était en train de se déchaîner sous son crâne puisqu'il reprit la parole, d'une voix apaisante :

- Je sais à quel point les premiers temps sont durs pour les nouveaux arrivants…Les instructeurs peuvent être de vraies tyrans, et beaucoup d'apprentis se tirent dans les pattes pour se faire une place au soleil.

Cloud remarqua que Zack avait frissonné, se remémorant probablement des souvenirs douloureux, mais il n'osait toujours pas se mouiller et lui déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se contenta de demander timidement « Ah bon ? ».

- Bien sûr ! Je peux t'affirmer que dans mon cercle de connaissances, beaucoup ont pensé à démissionner durant les premiers mois…mais malheureusement, ça fait partie du jeu : les instructeurs font ça pour tester ta résistance à la pression et aux situations hostiles. C'est un moyen de mettre à nu ta personnalité, et surtout de voir si tu es fiable sur le long terme. Ils recherchent des gars qui ne détalent pas à la première difficulté venue ! Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent légèrement : Bon, yen a quand même certains qui dépassent les bornes…'Me rappelle en avoir bavé avec cet enfoiré d'Austin…Mais maintenant, avec mon grade de SOLDAT, c'est lui qui lèche mes bottes, mouhahaha !

Le cœur de Cloud loupa un battement.

- J'ai…pas mal de difficultés avec ce sergent en particulier…

- Ouais, ce type est vraiment un sadique ! Zack secoua la tête de façon désolée. Malheureusement, ya pas grand-chose à faire, à part t'accrocher et te dire que c'est une mauvaise étape à passer. Et crois moi, après, tout est plus intéressant : une fois que t'as réussi les exam à la fin de l'année préparatoire, tu vas commencer _réellement _le programme. On t'apprendra des techniques beaucoup plus approfondies, et tu commenceras à manier des vraies armes, avec des profs plus à l'écoute et des classes réduites. C'est après la première année de préparation que j'ai vraiment commencé à me faire des potes et à prendre confiance en moi. Un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage : Crois moi Cloud, je ne regrette pas une seconde de m'être enrôlé dans l'armée ! J'ai fait des rencontres géniales et j'ai beaucoup appris sur moi.

Zack aimait bien s'écouter parler, pensa le blond. Mais ça lui était complètement égal. Il ne voulait pas spécialement s'épancher lui-même, et les confessions du brun lui faisaient du bien. En fait, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre : que tout irait bien, que bientôt ses problèmes seraient envolés, et que les rangs des apprentis soldats n'étaient apparemment pas uniquement composés d'idiots finis qui voulaient sa peau. Il ne lui restait qu'un an à tenir, une toute petite année. C'est-à-dire rien à côté de ce qu'il avait du endurer à Nibelheim avant de pouvoir prendre son envol. En y repensant, il avait eu terriblement besoin d'être rassuré depuis le début…Sa mère lui avait bien envoyé une lettre, mais elle n'était pas là, il ne sentait pas sa chaleur, elle ne lui souriait pas comme Zack le faisait en ce moment même. Et il n'avait pas voulu l'angoisser en lui révélant que les choses ne se passaient pas si bien que ça. Elle ne savait pas quel état d'épuisement physique et surtout psychologique son garçon avait atteint en à peine trois semaines, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Tu sais, Cloud, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un.

Le blond fut tiré de sa semi rêverie. « Vraiment ? »

Zack bomba exagérément le torse et s'autopointa du doigt, un sourire colgate plaqué au visage. « MOI ! Déjà, il est évident que tu as copié ma coupe de cheveux.»

Le cadet pouffa, une main devant la bouche.

- Zack, si mes cheveux sont comme ça, c'est qu'il n'y a absolument rien à y faire. Si je ne mets pas un minimum de gel, ou que je tente de les peigner, je ressemble à un croisement entre un caniche et une mandragora.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose !, s'exclama le brun d'un air faussement outré.

Cloud rigola franchement.

- Bon, plus sérieusement, continua le SOLDAT. Je dirais juste qu'il y a un énorme fossé entre la personne que je suis maintenant et celle que j'étais en arrivant au camp. Laisse moi te donner un conseil qui est à la base de tout : il ne faut pas vivre en fonction des autres. Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je sais, soupira le brun. Mais une fois que tu as compris que chaque personne est différente et que chacune trouve son rythme à des vitesses différentes, tu as déjà fait un grand pas, et beaucoup de choses se débloquent à partir de là. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sembles fragile que tu ne vaut rien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu manques aujourd'hui d'endurance que tu seras un mauvais coureur demain. Toutes ces choses changent, même si on a du mal à le croire au début. Et le mental joue beaucoup là dedans.

Cloud sourit. Il laissa les paroles de Zack couler en lui, s'installer confortablement dans un coin de sa tête, chasser d'autres pensées plus sombres. Il les garderait précieusement et s'en servirait comme mantras dans ses moments de faiblesse.

Puis, subtilement, une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines et il retroussa le nez par réflexe.

- Heu, Zack…Tu sens pas quelque chose de bizarre ?

Le brun commença par lever les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension puis, une demie seconde plus tard, son visage se décomposa.

- Oh meeeeeerde, le lait !

Une tache de couleur bondit dans la cuisine si rapidement que Cloud eut l'impression de voir passer un éclair. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à se déplacer à une vitesse aussi fulgurante un jour.

Le brun réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec une mine dépitée, une casserole d'où s'échappait de la fumée d'une couleur douteuse entre les mains.

- Du café, ça te va aussi ?

* * *

Sephiroth, le nez plongé dans l'un des nombreux dossiers concernant l'une des nombreuses campagnes « diplomatiques » de la Shinra, n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit des pas se rapprochant dangereusement de son bureau, ni celui des conversations qui les accompagnaient. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion lorsque les portes automatiques qui le protégeaient du monde extérieur s'ouvrirent.

Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. L'un était grand et massif, paré de la tenue complète du SOLDAT première classe, et affichait un air sérieux et mesuré. C'était le commandant Angeal Hewley. L'autre, plus mince quoi qu'également admirablement bâti, portait un long manteau de cuir bordeaux qui s'accordait à la couleur de ses cheveux, et semblait perpétuellement nonchalant, dans l'attente d'une source de divertissement quelconque. C'était le commandant Genesis Rhapsodos.

A eux trois, ils formaient l'élite de la Shinra, le trio le plus puissant de la planète.

- Comment se passe le travail, Sephiroth ?, demanda la voix posée d'Angeal, tandis qu'il prenait place face à son bureau.

- Relativement tranquillement, jusqu'à votre interruption, répondit l'intéressé.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Genesis lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé par la petite pique, et se diriger vers le sofa de cuir noir au coin de la pièce pour s'y affaler. D'habitude, Sephiroth aurait esquissé un sourire discret face à l'immaturité de son ami, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège et de croiser les mains sur son ventre, pour enfin retourner la question d'un air relativement léger, mais présentement, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration – de façon indicible – avant de recentrer son regard sur Angeal et de lâcher :

- Je suis sur le dossier wutaien.

Angeal ne dit rien, mais Genesis soupira, et le regarda d'un air réprobateur, dans lequel Sephiroth discerna toutefois une pointe d'intérêt.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Seph, nous sommes en période de trêve. Trêve. Tu connais ce mot ?

- Il n'y a pas de trêve dans cette campagne. Ce sont des leurres.

- Oui, évidemment. Dans ce cas pourrais-tu me dire comment tu appelles des périodes durant lesquelles chaque camp décide de s'octroyer mutuellement un temps de répit, en s'accordant pour éviter le plus possible d'incidents ?

Sephiroth se raidit dans son siège et fixa l'homme à la chevelure flamboyante, en répondant d'un ton pas encore altéré par le mépris :

- J'appelle cela un moyen détourné pour avoir le temps de préparer une riposte sanglante.

- Et quand bien même cela serait le cas, poursuivit Genesis avec une condescendance à peine voilée, que peuvent-ils faire qu'ils n'ont pas déjà fait, à ton avis ? Leurs réserves de materia et de ces paysans qu'ils osent appeler « soldats » s'amenuisent, alors qu'il nous reste un pléthore de ressources. Lorsque la Shinra aura décidé du moment le plus opportun pour porter le coup final, nous serons tous trois renvoyés sur le champ de bataille, prêts à récolter gloire et honneurs, et cette maudite guerre ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir bon à raconter à ses petits enfants au coin du feu.

- C'est lorsqu'un animal sent que sa fin est proche qu'il est le plus dangereux. C'est le moment d'être sur nos gardes.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas _une seule seconde_ d'être sur tes gardes, Seph, rétorqua le commandant.

Son comportement portait à croire qu'il était échauffé et qu'une véritable dispute allait bientôt éclater, mais déjà, Sephiroth sentit qu'il était sur le point de rendre les armes. D'habitude, Genesis aurait adoré se crêper le chignon avec lui, bomber le torse et s'évertuer à lâcher les réparties les plus cinglantes. C'était leur façon à eux de s'apprécier, de montrer qu'ils s'estimaient mutuellement. Mais depuis quelques temps, leurs échanges se limitaient à ce genre de phrases creuses et répétitives, balancées dans un contexte bizarrement tendu, et bonnes à envenimer les situations plus qu'à les désamorcer. « _Comme entre deux ennemis_ », pensa distraitement Sephiroth.

- Si je fournissais les mêmes efforts que tu investis personnellement dans cette guerre, Genesis, cela ferait depuis bien longtemps que nous parlerions tous en wutaien.

Pendant un laps de temps très court, le visage du commandant lui renvoya une expression meurtrie qu'un autre que lui aurait été incapable de déceler, mais cette dernière disparut dans la seconde qui suivit. Genesis entrouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils, se ravisa et finit par se lever, d'un air indifférent parfaitement maitrisé. Son visage était redevenu une page blanche.

- Angeal, j'ai manifestement importuné notre ami. Pourrais-tu tout de même lui dire que je l'invite grandement à sortir un peu le nez de sa lecture et à venir se détendre avec nous avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou ?

Angeal regarda Sephiroth avec lassitude tandis que le rouquin disparaissait derrière les portes automatiques, le manteau virevoltant dans son sillage. Pendant un moment, la salle redevint complètement silencieuse. Le Général tourna la tête et observa la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds, lointaine et animée d'une vie propre, qui semblait vouloir l'aspirer.

- Sephiroth…

- Il m'en veut depuis notre confrontation dans la salle de réalité virtuelle et tu le sais très bien.

Angeal soupira.

- Certes. Mais rester drapé chacun dans votre orgueil ne vous mènera à rien. Tu connais Genesis, c'est un enfant…Il t'estime beaucoup. Et je dois avouer que sur ce point, je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. Depuis quelques temps, tu n'arrêtes pas de t'enfermer. Et nous avons tous deux envie de retrouver le Sephiroth capable d'oublier ses soucis pour un moment et de venir discuter normalement avec nous, comme de vieux frères.

Sephiroth baissa la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait un peu tendance à délaisser ses amis. Mais ces derniers ne pouvaient pas comprendre la crise qu'il était en train de traverser. Et comment aurait-il pu leur en vouloir ? Il ne la comprenait pas lui-même et ne leur en avait pas fait part. Le comportement de Genesis en était il la cause ou la conséquence ? Mystère. Il avait l'impression de nager en eaux troubles, de ne plus savoir où il en était. Et il savait que s'éloigner de ses amis n'était pas la chose à faire dans ce genre de situation. Il avait besoin de présences rassurantes, de savoir qu'il évoluait dans le même monde qu'eux, que sa compagnie était…palpable, bien réelle. Il s'en voulut d'avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus et d'avoir été froid avec le banorien.

- J'irai lui parler. Je ferai le premier pas.

Il ne vit pas le sourire qui éclaira le visage du commandant à cette déclaration.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Le silence qui suivit n'avait plus rien de gêné. Angeal commença enfin à se détendre et à apprécier le calme plat et la vue magnifique que lui dispensaient les baies vitrées encerclant le bureau, et qui donnaient l'impression de flotter au dessus du monde. Sephiroth releva la tête.

- Comment va Zack ?

Le SOLDAT lui répondit sans le regarder, d'un ton détaché, un peu lointain. « Bien, je suppose. Aussi surexcité qu'un jeune chiot peut l'être. » Il se tut quelques secondes puis ajouta : « Je dois le voir dans une demie heure pour une séance d'entraînement. »

- Il progresse ?

- C'est un très bon élément, très prometteur. Une bonne pâte. Mais il est facilement distrait et perd en concentration. Et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est un peu égaré dans ses aspirations, qu'il ne sait plus où il veut aller. Ce qui est totalement normal, au passage – nous avons tous traversé des périodes de doute. Je crois qu'un petit rappel à l'ordre s'impose.

Le Général sourit.

- Tu adores ça.

Le commandant se tourna vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que oui, et c'est très important. Il a besoin de savoir ce qu'est l'honneur d'être un SOLDAT, quelles responsabilités lui confère ce statut. Je veux être un mentor pour lui et les autres, je veux leur montrer qu'il ne s'agit pas de gloire et de célébrité mais avant tout de valeurs : protection des autres, de la paix et du progrès.

- Mm mm.

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, poursuivit Angeal. On ne peut pas dire que Genesis et toi soyez de dignes représentants de notre ordre…

Le général eut un petit rire.

- Arrête, tu vas me vexer. Et comme si le cas contraire t'empêcherait de pratiquer tes « rappels à l'ordre ».

Le commandant ne répondit rien et retourna fixer son attention sur les baies vitrées. Sephiroth laissa passer quelques minutes avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- A-t-il réussi à mettre la main sur le dossier…

Sa voix se bloqua, et il se tut un instant, énervé sans n'en rien laisser paraître de ne pas pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voulait, de ne pas maîtriser son angoisse. "...Tu sais.".

Il retint sa respiration. Angeal tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, mais cette fois ci, un voile de compassion traversait ses yeux.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, donc je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en reparler. Mais tu pourrais lui poser la question directement …

- Je préfère être le plus discret possible. Tu sais à quel point nos moindres faits et gestes sont épiés. Surtout les miens.

Le Général tapota nerveusement son accoudoir. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était un autre signe qui trahissait son agitation. Angeal se leva.

- A la seconde où il y a du nouveau, je te fais la promesse de t'en avertir dans l'instant. Nous avons un marché. Tache de te rapprocher de Genesis et je presserai Zack comme un citron pour qu'il mette la main sur ce que tu cherches. Je serai sans merci.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Angeal, répondit l'argenté en souriant, rassuré bien que n'ayant pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Après quoi, le commandant prit congé et Sephiroth se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son bureau. Il s'accorda un court moment de répit et regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre. Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel et éclaboussait de lumière les immeubles gris dont les vitres renvoyaient des faisceaux aveuglants, agressifs. Il était bientôt 16h et le cœur de la ville battait son plein.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D Elles m'encouragent vraiment !

ENJOY !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Des rencontres, une visite et une soirée à l'horizon._

Lorsque Cloud pénétra dans le réfectoire, il s'attendait à prendre son plateau et s'installer pour manger le plus rapidement possible, comme les jours précédents depuis son entrée à l'armée. L'endroit était atrocement bruyant, comme à l'accoutumée : il se demandait pourquoi la Shinra ne se donnait pas la peine de poster un sergent dans la salle afin de conserver un nombre de décibels convenable tant le vacarme était assourdissant. De chaque table - et le nombre de jeunes hommes qui la composait n'avait pas d'importance – fusaient des conversations passionnées, des éclats de rire, de dispute, bref, tout un brouhaha confus que Cloud ne supportait pas mais auquel il rêvait pourtant de participer. Il était en train de se diriger vers une place vacante, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, lorsqu'une voix énergique l'interpela.

- CLOUUUD !

Le blond sentit instantanément le rouge lui monter au visage. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête – en prenant note au passage que soudain toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle l'observaient – et découvrit Zack, entouré de trois autres garçons, qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main avec son fameux sourire colgate, qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Il avait l'air d'être vraiment content de le voir. Genre, _vraiment_. Tellement qu'il ressemblait à un adolescent énamouré transi de joie et complètement niaiseux à l'apparition de sa petite amie. Le rougissement gagna en intensité.

- Z…Zack ?

- Qu'est ce que t'attends, viens avec nous !, compléta le brun.

Et c'est ainsi que Cloud, jusqu'alors sombrement inconnu parmi les rangs des futurs soldats de la Shinra, devint, en l'espace d'une trentaine de secondes, « _le bizut qui mange à la table des SOLDATS_ ». Un statut que le blond aurait souvent des difficultés à assumer, pensa-t-il. Lorsqu'il prit place aux côtés de Zack et d'un autre jeune homme très élégant, aux yeux en amande et à la peau légèrement dorée, il sentit, venant des tables voisines, des regards lourds de haine et d'envie. Les gens qui les envoyaient faisaient partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui vivaient dans l'unique but de graviter autour des êtres de haut rang. Ils souhaitaient bénéficier de leur aura et de leur notoriété par procuration et usaient pour ce faire de tous les moyens dont ils étaient capables - l'un de ces moyens étant de se coller le plus possible à la table des élus pendant les repas pour espérer être touchés par la grâce voire, summum du summum, être _invités_ à ladite table. Bref, ces êtres étaient des vautours, et Cloud sentit qu'il allait payer le fait de connaître le brun.

- Les gars, je vous présente Cloud. Il est en classe préparatoire, donc soyez gentils ! Cloud, je te présente Izumi Kaito, Kunsel Jens et Sigren Hayder, membres du SOLDAT, comme moi.

Izumi, le garçon aux yeux en amande, à sa gauche, lui tendit une main fine, qu'il prit avec un soupçon de déférence sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Salut Cloud, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Cloud sourit timidement en guise de réponse et porta son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés, le dénommé Kunsel. Ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un petit signe de tête discret et poli, que Cloud rendit. Quant au troisième et dernier inconnu, il semblait l'observer attentivement, en plissant légèrement les yeux. Le blond en fut complètement déstabilisé et il resta interdit, jusqu'à ce que l'autre finisse par lâcher :

- Toi, tu es totalement le genre de gars à te faire démonter la tronche par tout le monde. On dirait même que tu _demandes_ ça.

Il y eut un court instant de flottement pendant lequel chacun enregistra cette déclaration, et lorsque ce fut chose faite, Cloud reprit une belle teinte rouge pivoine pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, Zack ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé et Izumi leva les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier fut le premier à réagir :

- Tu es tellement…subtil, Sigren. Comme à ton habitude.

- J'avais dit GENTIL !, cria Zack, ce à quoi Sigren répondit par un haussement d'épaules, l'air de dire « _tu me connais »._ Kunsel n'eut aucune réaction et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche.

Cloud n'arrivait pas à faire descendre le rouge de ses joues. Il resta là, à observer le dénommé Sigren comme un idiot, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Il savait qu'il devait répondre quelque chose, s'insurger, lui dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il ne permettait pas de se faire juger par des inconnus, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Et pendant tout ce temps là, Sigren continuait de l'observer. Cloud n'arrivait pas à lire son visage : était-il en train de le mépriser ? Était-ce simplement de la curiosité ? Mystère. Il se contenta de le fixer en retour. Le jeune homme possédait une mâchoire carrée, comme celles des sportifs de haut niveau, et avait un regard dur, cerné par ce qui semblaient être des sourcils perpétuellement froncés. Cloud ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était persuadé qu'il était très grand. D'une manière générale, il se dégageait de lui une allure de titan. Le cadet pensa brièvement qu'il n'aimerait pas être plaqué contre un mur par ce genre de personne.

Zack le tira de ses considérations muettes.

- Cloud, tu viens d'avoir un bel aperçu de ce qu'un nombre d'heures d'entrainement trop important peut avoir comme répercussion sur le caractère de quelqu'un. Ce jeune homme ici présent passe son temps enfermé à casser du méchant virtuel, afin de pouvoir mettre la pâtée à nous tous et nous prouver à quel point il est _le plus fooort_. Zack sourit et conclut : Mais sinon, c'est un charmant personnage.

Ledit personnage se contenta de grogner et daigna enfin détourner son regard du cadet blond.

- Zack, je t'emmerde. Et je suis _effectivement_ le plus fort d'entre vous.

Izumi leva les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois depuis que Cloud était à leur table, et il pensa que c'était un geste que l'homme devait faire souvent en ayant quelqu'un comme Sigren en guise d'ami.

- Quel langage châtié.

- Oh, c'est vrai, pardon Monsieur le wutaien, répondit Sigren d'un air faussement navré. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait un énorme balai coincé dans ton arrière train.

Izumi fronça les sourcils, les joues légèrement teintées de rose, tandis qu'à côté de lui Zack pouffa. Kunsel lui-même s'étouffa un peu dans sa nourriture. Cloud ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il ne les connaissait pas et il craignait de paraître déplacé si il laissait lui aussi sortir le rire qu'il contenait à grande peine. Il était vrai qu'Izumi avait l'air d'être facilement choqué. Tout dans son comportement portait à croire qu'il ne venait pas d'une famille modeste : son attirail de SOLDAT était parfaitement repassé et la coupe tombait comme si le costume avait été taillé à même l'homme (chose qui était absolument impossible, étant donné que les vêtements des SOLDAT étaient uniquement fournis par la Shinra). Pas un seul pli n'apparaissait, rien ne dépassait. Tout était soigneusement entretenu. Ses cheveux fins coupés court, d'un noir de jais, était ramenés en arrière comme Cloud avait vu plusieurs hommes d'affaire de Midgar le faire. Ses gestes étaient gracieux et précis, dénués de superflu. Tout cela lui conférait un air un peu suranné mais terriblement chic, que Sigren ne pouvait apparemment pas s'empêcher de titiller, et de jalouser également, si Cloud ne s'y trompait pas. Il eut soudain un flash de Marius Morrin, le fils de la plus riche famille de Nibelheim, avec qui il était allé à l'école. C'était un garçon intelligent et sensible qui à l'époque subjuguait élèves et professeurs. Toutefois, Cloud l'avait souvent vu seul. Il l'avait apprécié sans jamais avoir été capable d'aller lui parler.

- Revenons à nos moutons, soupira Zack après s'être calmé. Nous parlions de ton avenir radieux en tant que diplomate, Izumi.

- C'est exact.

- Tu sais, commença Kunsel, parlant pour la première fois depuis que Cloud avait rejoint leur table, je ne crois pas que tu aies choisi la meilleure voie pour y parvenir, en entrant au SOLDAT.

Izumi se redressa un peu et croisa les mains sur la table. Instinctivement, Cloud s'apprêta à écouter attentivement ce qu'il allait répondre, et remarqua que les trois autres faisaient la même chose.

- C'est ici que tu fais fausse route, mon ami, commença le wutaien. Je viens d'un pays où les traditions constituent le principal fondement de la société et sont considérées comme des règles de vie immuables. Toute forme de progrès technologique est perçue comme dangereuse et annonciatrice de malheurs. Les wutaiens sont des êtres bornés et arriérés, qui préfèrent vivre à l'âge de pierre que faire confiance à la science et à la mako.

Il s'arrêta un instant et Cloud remarqua que ses traits se tendaient légèrement.

- Mes parents ont été menacés de mort et expulsés pour avoir émis l'idée que l'exploitation de la mako par la Shinra n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, et qu'elle pourrait nous apporter beaucoup. A cinq ans, j'ai du quitter mon pays, l'oublier et réapprendre à vivre dans une culture totalement différente, diamétralement opposée à celle que j'avais connue jusqu'alors. Tout ceci dans la peur d'être un jour retrouvé et exécuté. Si la Shinra ne nous avait pas pris sous son aile, Gaia seule sait où je me trouverais en ce moment.

Cloud ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ses yeux étaient agrandis. Il était captivé et buvait les paroles du jeune homme.

- Pour autant, je ne peux pas les haïr. Ils restent mon peuple. Mais je leur en veux, et je veux leur faire comprendre leurs erreurs. Et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin d'avoir une expérience concrète, d'être la preuve que l'utilisation des ressources naturelles à des fins d'amélioration de la qualité de vie est possible et inoffensive, si employée à bon escient. Le SOLDAT devient plus fort, plus rapide et plus réactif grâce à la mako, et il est aux premières loges pour une confrontation directe avec les autochtones.

- En gros, ricana Sigren, sortant un court instant de la transe générale, tu es en train de dire que le jour où tu seras face à des wutaiens armés, au lieu de riposter par la force, tu t'avanceras pour dialoguer gentiment avec eux sur les bienfaits de la Shinra. Il s'arrêta un instant, perplexe, et termina : Je crois que tu es trop optimiste, mon pauvre vieux.

Izumi soupira et reprit, sans relever la pique :

- Honnêtement, je ne peux pas prévoir comment je vais réagir, une fois que je serai dans l'action. Mais c'est effectivement ce que je souhaiterais qu'il se passe. Une approche diplomate, à armes baissées.

Il se tut et chacun réfléchit à ses paroles. Cloud, bien que venant d'un trou paumé presque hors du monde, connaissait l'existence du conflit. Il savait que le Wutai était l'un des derniers bastions à s'opposer à l'hégémonie de la Shinra, et que cette révolte engendrait depuis des années des batailles sanglantes entre les deux camps, qui semblaient ne jamais devoir se finir. C'était à peu près les seules informations qu'il possédait concernant la campagne de guerre la plus importante de la Shinra. Il n'aurait donc pas pu donner son point de vue concernant les paroles d'Izumi. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et déclara, un sourire penaud sur les lèvres :

- Cloud, je suis désolé de te faire subir mes positions politiques et l'histoire de ma vie en guise de premier contact. Je dois maintenant passer pour quelqu'un de terriblement ennuyeux à tes yeux.

- A vrai dire Izumi, tu pourrais t'excuser pour ça auprès de nous également, ricana Sigren, de mauvaise foi.

Cloud eut envie de lui crier à quel point au contraire ce qu'il disait était intéressant et combien il était un bon orateur, et qu'il faisait définitivement partie de son fan club au jour d'aujourd'hui, mais, par timidité, il se contenta de lui sourire maladroitement et de répondre : « Mais non. » d'une petite voix. Zack rigola.

- Bon, les deux écolières, continua Sigren en les désignant, quand vous aurez terminé de vous sucer mutuellement, on pourra peut-être passer à autre chose de plus futile, si possible. Il soupira : Ce programme est en train de me rendre cinglé.

- Et pourtant, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller t'entraîner dès que tu as une minute de libre, lui répondit Zack, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres.

- C'est pour mieux te botter les fesses, Fair, lui retourna Sigren en souriant d'un air de défi.

Zack rigola encore une fois. Puis il lui demanda : « Où en es-tu avec Sasha ? »

Le garçon si fier se replia aussitôt, le rouge aux joues, comme un enfant que l'on viendrait de prendre en flagrant délit de vol de cookie, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la tablée.

- 'Sont pas vos affaires les mecs.

- As-tu réussi à inviter la jolie petite bibliothécaire à sortir ?, demanda Izumi à moitié en rigolant. Il jubilait de prendre une revanche sur le blond. Le rouge que ce dernier avait aux joues gagna en intensité.

- 'Tain, ça vous regarde pas ! Et elle fait un mètre quatre vingt, pauvre tache ! Et c'est une bibliothécaire ARCHIVISTE !

Cette fois ci, les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, attirant l'attention sur eux. Sigren donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de se cacher six pieds sous terre, ce qui fit penser à Cloud qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il voulait le laisser paraître.

- Tu sais, commença Zack, je pourrais lui parler de toi tout à l'heure, je dois passer la voir.

- Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ?, demanda un Sigren soudain très intéressé.

Zack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au dernier moment, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se ravisa, la mine embarrassée. Son air était devenu sérieux sans que Cloud ni aucun autre ne puisse l'expliquer.

- Zack ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?, demanda le colosse blond, qui paraissait réellement concerné.

Pendant un moment, le brun ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air de penser à un sujet important, de peser le pour et le contre. Son attitude était assez inquiétante : cachait-il un secret qui lui était trop lourd à porter mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à partager sous peine d'avoir des ennuis ? C'était l'impression qu'il donnait, pensa Cloud, et cette impression n'allait pas du tout avec son caractère de boute-en-train. Il observa les autres : Izumi avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'expression de son visage oscillant entre le scepticisme et l'inquiétude. Kunsel ne disait rien et se contentait de fixer le SOLDAT, les bras croisés (décidément, lui aussi avait l'air bien mystérieux). Quant à Sigren, Cloud dut l'étudier attentivement pour se rendre compte que le garçon n'était pas blasé mais…soucieux, oui, et même à la limite de l'angoisse. Il avait manifestement peur d'avoir éveillé quelque chose de terrible chez le brun. Cloud trouvait que cette attitude ne collait pas avec la première impression qu'il avait eue du blond. Pour tout dire, l'ambiance était passée de chaleureuse à légèrement tendue en l'espace de quelques secondes. Finalement, Zack se décida à répondre.

- Je suis désolé les gars, je ne peux rien vous dire.

Cette réponse n'avait rien de concluant mais elle réussit tout de même à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ca, vous pouvez être sûrs que ça sent les cachotteries avec la bibliothécaire, déclara Izumi, solennel.

La phrase eut l'effet escompté : Sigren le gratifia aussitôt d'un regard noir tandis que les trois autres se remettaient à rire. Peu à peu, les conversations banales reprirent – quels cours ils avaient dans la semaine, quels profs ils préféraient ou détestaient – et tout le monde s'accorda à dire qu'Austin était un vrai sadique qui les avait traumatisés, que pensaient-ils des films qui étaient sortis et des groupes de musique qui méritaient d'être plus connus…Cloud donnait quelques fois son point de vue, mais pour la majeure partie du temps, il se contentait d'écouter et d'acquiescer. Il sentait bien que Zack tentait de l'inclure dans les conversations, et le problème ne venait pas d'eux mais de lui : il n'avait pas beaucoup de culture, et sa timidité maladive l'empêchait de poser des questions, de faire part de ses goûts différents. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point un monde les séparait : lui n'était qu'un petit gars de la montagne qui venait de faire le grand plongeon dans le style de vie urbain, pendant qu'eux y nageaient comme des poissons dans l'eau depuis longtemps, et avaient complètement adopté le train de vie et la culture propres aux grandes villes. C'était un monde apparemment palpitant, au rythme effréné, dont il avait hâte de maitriser les codes. Ainsi, lorsque Zack l'invita à une sortie parmi eux trois la semaine prochaine, dans un club branché de Midgar, il accepta, avec déjà une pointe d'appréhension terriblement excitante.

* * *

Lorsque Zack se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage des bibliothèques, après avoir pris congé de ses amis et gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux de Cloud (ce qui lui avait valu des cris d'horreur), il repensa à la requête de son mentor Angeal et ne put s'empêcher de stresser légèrement.

A vrai dire, il avait été bien embêté lorsque, trois jours avant, Angeal lui avait parlé de cette « _mission un peu particulière_ ». Il s'était tout d'abord senti honoré car, pour qu'un SOLDAT du premier grade lui demande quelque chose d'aussi important, il fallait que ce dernier ait une totale confiance en la personne qu'il choisissait. Cela signifiait que Zack faisait définitivement partie du gratin, qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte accepté de l'inclure dans le trio en le mettant dans la confidence. C'était un accomplissement personnel qui l'avait euphorisé sur le moment. Mais bien vite, la responsabilité de la demande lui était apparue, en même temps que ses questionnements, et il avait commencé à angoisser. Que pouvait bien chercher Sephiroth de si important au point de ne pas pouvoir lui-même s'en charger ? Allait-il avoir une bombe à retardement entre les mains ? Que se passerait-il si il venait à être questionné par rapport à ça ? Angeal lui avait vaguement dit que le SOLDAT aux cheveux d'argent voulait en apprendre plus sur ses origines, qu'il cherchait aussi à retracer l'histoire de la Shinra, mais Zack savait – ou plutôt avait le sentiment – que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Ou du moins, qu'elle était incomplète. Il y avait quelque chose…de vital et de désespéré dans cette requête.

Il détestait effectuer ce genre de tache. Son truc à lui, c'était les combats dans la salle de réalité virtuelle, les entraînements avec Angeal, prendre du bon temps avec ses amis en partageant ses rêves de gloire. Pas jouer les entremetteurs ninja pour récupérer quelque chose qui apparemment chamboulait le Général, ce qu'il n'aurait auparavant jamais cru possible. C'était terrifiant : l'homme de marbre, qui n'avait jamais rien affiché d'autre que de l'indifférence ou de l'amusement (uniquement lorsqu'il était avec Angeal et Genesis), semblait anxieux. _Anxieux_. Si on avait dit à Zack qu'un jour il associerait ce mot au Général, il aurait ri. Une fois devant le fait accompli, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. La Shinra reposait sur cet homme. Qu'allait il advenir si ce dernier entrait en crise ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Zack pénétra dans une pièce immense, lumineuse, structurée par des étagères de livres pleines à craquer qui s'érigeaient jusqu'au plafond. S'introduire dans la bibliothèque de la Shinra, c'était un peu comme entrer dans un temple, un temple aux colonnes de savoir boisées et captivantes, qui vous donnaient envie de vous faire oublier du reste du monde pour un temps. Zack aimait beaucoup l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait : contrairement à la plupart des autres étages de la tour, la bibliothèque était un espace calme et reposant, qui invitait d'emblée à se poser et laisser le cours effréné de la vie aux autres. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là pour ça. Le brun traversa la moitié de la salle pour se rendre au point d'accueil central, où trônait un bureau en acajou massif, derrière lequel se tenait elle-même une personne assise nonchalamment dans son fauteuil de cuir, les yeux rivés sur le deuxième volume de la saga de l'été _Le prince de Midgar_. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, deux yeux noisette se levèrent vers lui à contre cœur mais s'illuminèrent instantanément de joie en le reconnaissant.

- Zack !

A chaque fois que le SOLDAT croisait la gérante du service des bibliothèques de la Shinra Sasha Grant, deux adjectifs lui venaient en tête : malicieuse et majestueuse. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi grande ni de regard aussi espiègle.

Le brun avait immédiatement accroché avec Sasha. La première fois qu'il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque afin d'effectuer des recherches pour un exposé, alors qu'il était en année préparatoire, elle était encore sous les ordres du précédent directeur, un homme revêche et peu avenant, qui était mort peu de temps après. Ce dernier méprisait les apprentis soldats, et lorsque Zack lui avait demandé de l'aide, il lui avait répondu qu'un garçon de son âge devait être capable de commencer à se débrouiller seul, a fortiori lorsqu'il souhaitait intégrer une entreprise aussi prestigieuse que la Shinra. Zack en avait été complètement désemparé et avait eu envie de lui balancer son devoir à la tête, avant de tourner les talons et de tout laisser tomber. Il avait alors senti une main sur l'épaule puis, en tournant la tête, avait découvert une femme grande et mince, qui avait souri de façon charmante au directeur avant de dire «_ je m'en occupe _» et d'entrainer le brun à l'écart pour l'aider. En réalité, ils avaient tous deux rapidement déversé leur fiel sur le vieux mal léché et ricané comme des hyène à l'idée qu'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte, cachés qu'ils l'étaient derrière une étagère. Depuis ce jour, une complicité les avait liés et avait perduré, fait rare pour deux personnes aux vies si diamétralement opposées. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Zack de lui rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

- Comment vas-tu ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira.

- Comme tu peux le constater, je suis toujours autant isolée dans mon îlot perdu, qui semble avoir été oublié par le reste du personnel. Je passe mes journées à bouquiner et observer le temps qu'il fait dehors.

Le brun rigola.

- Et bien tu vas être ravie, ma chère, je suis le sauveur qui vient t'apporter du travail sur un plateau d'argent !

Un sourire aux lèvres, la brune fronça les sourcils d'un air faussement soupçonneux.

- Mmmm, cela fait depuis bien longtemps que le petit Zack ne m'a pas demandé de l'aide… Je suis intriguée.

Le SOLDAT se pencha vers elle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret. Ce qui au fond était le cas.

- A vrai dire, c'est une requête confidentielle, qui doit rester entre nous deux.

La jeune femme leva les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Oh, ne me dis pas que tu cherches à te renseigner en secret sur une employée sur laquelle tu as flashé. Si c'est le cas, vas la voir directement ! C'est toujours la meilleure chose à faire.

Zack rigola une nouvelle fois.

- Tu a presque visé juste, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, et je doute que cela concerne une intrigue amoureuse, désolé de te décevoir ma belle...

Son ton baissa.

- C'est à propos d'une personne importante. L'une des plus importantes de la Shinra, en fait.

Sasha rapprocha son visage du sien, la voix basse également.

- Et qui est donc cette personne mystère ?

- Le Général Sephiroth.

- …Oh.

Zack serait toujours fasciné par l'effet que produisait l'évocation de ce nom sur les gens. Il le comprenait : le personnage auquel il était rattaché était auréolé d'un mystère quasi mystique. Au final, personne ne connaissait réellement Sephiroth, même ceux qui travaillent sous ses ordres et le côtoyaient. Tous avaient en tête l'image d'un homme distant, de couvertures en papier glacé remplissant les kiosques à journaux. C'était une image floue, presque irréelle, qui collait parfaitement au héros. Chacun connaissait cependant ses incroyables prouesses techniques, et savait qu'il était le véritable maître de la Shinra. Zack pensa brièvement à une phrase sur la jaquette d'un de ses DVD : « _Same world, different planet. »_.

- Que me veut notre bon vieux Général ?

Sasha l'observait. Elle semblait pensive.

- Absolument tout ce que tu pourras trouver le concernant. Des documents qui parlent de lui, de son histoire au sein de la Shinra. Des dossiers personnels, s'il y en a.

Elle leva une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Wow, il cherche à créer son arbre généalogique ? Ca a l'air vraiment important, n'est ce pas ?

- Tout ce qui vient de Sephiroth l'est. Il ne fait jamais les choses par hasard. Mais honnêtement, je n'en sais pas plus. Le jeune homme sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose : Ah, si, Angeal a aussi mentionné un nom : « Jenova ».

- A qui fait il référence ?

Zack haussa les épaules, la mine perplexe, signifiant qu'il ne savait pas.

La brune prit un stylo et un calepin sur son bureau et griffonna ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis elle sourit.

- Je veux bien te croire quand tu dis que notre Général est toujours sérieux. Cet homme est un cyborg.

Elle s'abaissa contre le dossier de son siège et s'étira.

- On dirait bien que je suis partie pour de longues heures de recherche. Ca tombe bien, la poussière et l'odeur de moisi de la salle des archives commençaient à me manquer…

- J'ai justement ce qu'il te faut quand tu auras besoin de décompresser !, s'exclama le brun. Je sors jeudi prochain au _Privilège_ avec mon groupe d'amis, tu les connais. Le refus n'est pas une option possible.

- Moi, refuser une soirée ?, rigola la jeune femme. Voyons Zack, tu vas me vexer.

Elle croisa les bras et son sourire se fit malicieux.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'amis, comment va ce cher Izumi ? Toujours prêt à évangéliser le Wutai ?

- Oh par pitié, ce sujet sera tabou pendant la soirée, ne lui en parle pas ! Tu le connais, une fois qu'il est lancé, on en a pour trois heures. On sera là bas pour s'amuser et danser, pas discuter politique !

Pour appuyer ses dires, Zack se recula du bureau et se mit à effectuer des mouvements de bras et de bassin exagérés en dandinant la tête, comme si il se trouvait actuellement sur une piste de danse, en suivant une musique imaginaire au rythme endiablé. Sasha éclata de rire.

- Dis donc, va falloir modérer les doses de mako !

Le SOLDAT fit un dernier twist puis se calma et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, son fameux sourire colgate au visage.

- Je suis content qu'on se voit, Sach'. Et je sais que tu vas tout déchirer pour les recherches.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, Fair. Et contente de te voir aussi, termina-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Aaaaaarg, nooon !, réagit aussitôt le SOLDAT avec un air horrifié, en portant les mains sur sa précieuse tignasse pour constater les dégâts. C'est donc l'effet que ça fait…

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard il quitta la bibliothèque et prit l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers les salles de cours, il se sentait plus léger. Partager la requête du Général avec quelqu'un semblait lui avoir enlevé un poids des épaules.


End file.
